Mistletoe
by RoseAngelx
Summary: For what hopeless romantic hasn't dreamed of a kiss beneath the mistletoe?


****I just figured I'd write you all a little short something to celebrate Christmas. And what romance writer hasn't written about mistletoe?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Glee_. There'd be a lot more klisses if I did.

* * *

><p><strong>Mistletoe<strong>

Dating Blaine Anderson was perfect.

Scratch that; _Blaine _was perfect. Of course, technically speaking, he did have his flaws and imperfections, but that's what made him perfect. And Kurt was in love with him, simple as that. What he felt for Blaine was almost undoubtedly stronger than what any other two people could possibly feel for each other. And maybe he was being naive, as they were high school sweethearts, but he was pretty sure that if all those stories about there being one perfect person for anyone in the world were true, Blaine was meant to be his.

Kurt would never even dream of changing the way their first kiss happened, as that was perfect too and one of the best moments of his life (up there with the first time Blaine said "I love you", and that beautiful moment when they lay in bed together, gazing into each other's eyes before they made love for the first time), but he had always been a dreamer, and a hopeless romantic. And what hopeless romantic hadn't dreamed of magical ways their first kiss (because Brittany didn't count and he wasn't going to let Karofsky cross his mind) could happen? And on top of that, what hopeless romantic who dreamt of ways their first kiss could happen didn't have at least one dream that involved mistletoe?

So, when Burt, at the discovery that Blaine's parents were leaving him alone on Christmas Eve, somewhat reluctantly agreed to let him stay for the night (as long as he slept in the spare room and Kurt made sure the door was open whenever the two were together in his), Kurt realised that, even though it wouldn't be their first kiss, maybe he could still make that mistletoe dream come true.

After all, what hopeless romantic doesn't want to kiss underneath the mistletoe?

OoO

As it turned out, getting a kiss under the mistletoe was not as easy as he had hoped.

He was sure that hanging it in the doorway to the living room would get Blaine underneath it. So, when Blaine had to use the bathroom, he put his plan into action by telling him that he would meet him in the living room, and then leaning against the doorframe, beneath the mistletoe, as he waited for his boyfriend to return.

His plan wasn't as foolproof as he thought. He thought that Finn would be up in his room playing video games or something, at least until Rachel arrived for their Christmas Eve dinner (because there was no way Finn was sitting there without his girlfriend whilst Kurt and Blaine were together), but instead, Finn had, for unknown reasons, decided that he wanted to go to the living room. Kurt only just managed to dart away from the mistletoe before he and Finn were caught beneath it.

Finn and Rachel were later found making out (or, more accurately, eating each other's faces) beneath the mistletoe, so Kurt made sure he took it down the moment they were done.

His next idea was much better; hang the mistletoe in the doorway to his bedroom. No way would Finn come through there. Unfortunately, this idea came to him shortly before dinner, so his lingering beneath the mistletoe was constantly being interrupted by Burt calling for his help (and of course Mr. Perfect Dapper Boyfriend was all for helping lay the table for dinner.) With all that happening, Kurt could not get Blaine to stand in the doorway for a second, and so clearly he wasn't getting his kiss under the mistletoe before dinner.

He successfully managed to time their entering his room after dinner so that he and Blaine were stepping through the doorway at the same time, though. However, _someone _had taken the mistletoe down (and Finn and Rachel were nowhere to be seen, too), and so he wasn't getting his mistletoe kiss then either. Guess it would have to wait until Christmas day.

OoO

Was Kurt really that surprised when Blaine came bounding through the door at half past six in the morning shouting "It's Christmas! It's Christmas! It's Christmas!"?

No. No he was not.

And Kurt knew he should probably be annoyed that Blaine woke him far earlier than any of the others would awaken on any morning, including Christmas, but one look at the way that the boy's hazel eyes shone with excitement and Kurt couldn't help but melt.

"Aren't you a bit too old to be bouncing with excitement on Christmas morning?" Kurt asked as he sat up in his bed, hand going up to check his hair out of habit. Once upon a time, he would have been distressed that Blaine saw him like this, without his hair done properly, but now, Blaine could see him however and he wouldn't care a bit, because in Blaine's eyes, he always looked fine.

"Of course not!" Blaine plopped himself down on the edge of Kurt's bed, knowing that his boyfriend would take at least half an hour to get ready (and that was only because he'd be rushing due to the day). "Just because we're too old for Santa doesn't mean we're too old for magic. Why not relive the excitement we felt every year at the thought that Santa had been by just being excited by the fact that it's Christmas."

Kurt rolled his eyes, but he couldn't stop himself from smiling. Face it; he had the single most adorable boyfriend in the world.

Forty-five minutes later, and everyone was downstairs, sitting beneath the Christmas tree, unwrapping presents. Even Blaine had some – one from Kurt, obviously, but also from Burt and Carol, who had picked up a little something for him when they discovered he was staying the night. They all just sat around and talked and laughed and, okay, Blaine was right – whether you believe in Santa or not, Christmas is magic.

Due to Finn receiving a new football; Burt, Blaine, and Finn all went out to play a short game in the backyard, whilst Kurt sat and watched, merely amused by his boyfriend's competitive side, and even more amused when the game turned to piggy-in-the-middle, with Blaine in the middle, unable to catch the ball because of his height. Kurt should not have laughed as the boy pouted every time the ball flew over his head, but he did.

And then, as the boys began to finish up their game, Kurt ducked inside to get a certain green and red plant.

OoO

Finn and Blaine were finishing up a conversation, Finn about to head inside, when Kurt returned once more, holding the mistletoe behind his back. Their positioning had worked out perfectly; Blaine had his back to Kurt, and so, as Finn began to make his way indoors, Kurt crept up behind his boyfriend, held the mistletoe above his head, and then, with a triumphant smile, tapped Blaine on the back.

"Kurt!" he greeted, and then, as Kurt looked up, the boy followed his gaze, a soft smile breaking across his face at the sight of the mistletoe.

"You know, if you wanted a kiss, you could have just asked."

"Yes, but I wanted a kiss underneath the mistletoe." Kurt rolled his eyes as if it were obvious, smiling slightly. Blaine did not seem to find it as obvious.

"How is that any different to any other kiss?"

Again, Kurt rolled his eyes. "It's romantic."

"Aren't all kisses?"

"Honestly, Blaine." Kurt shook his head, though he was smiling. "Don't you know anything about romance?"

"Clearly I have much to learn." Blaine smiled that oh-so gorgeous smile of his, and then continued to say something, but was cut off after "But..."

"Shut up and kiss me."

Blaine grinned. "With pleasure." And so, arm already wrapping around Kurt's waist to pull him in, Blaine leaned over and pressed his lips against Kurt.

Yes, they were long past the stage of simple kissing now, and when alone and with the chance, kisses were not uncommon. But it was a sensation that Kurt would never stop loving. He loved the way Blaine's lips moved against his, how they fit together like they were meant to be, and he loved the way that his heart fluttered at the action. Kissing Blaine was perfect; it was as simple as that.

And so he wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and deepened the kiss, the mistletoe falling from his hand and fluttering to the floor.

* * *

><p>MERRY CHRISTMAS!<p> 


End file.
